Drugie Cesarstwo
„Chciałbym przywrócić ten kraj do życia, nie poprzez ból, ale wracając do smoczych ogni, aby połączyć wschód i zachód, przegnać rozpacz i ruinę.” – Remanada Drugie Cesarstwo, '''znane głównie jako '''Cesarstwo Cyrodillów , a czasem jako Cesarstwo RemanaThe Fort Sphinxmoth Ruins – Calantius of Skingrad – drugie cyrodiilijskie cesarstwo, założone w roku 1E 2703, kiedy to Reman Cyrodiil odparł akavirską inwazję Tsaesci i został koronowany na Cesarza, władając nad zjednoczonymi terenami Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego i Posiadłości Coloviańskich, podobnie jak za czasów Pierwszego Cesarstwo, Cesarskie Miasto zostało obrane jego stolicą. Do końca Pierwszej Ery Cesarstwem władała Dynastia Cyrodiilów, po których wymordowaniu władali dynastia ich Potentatów z Akaviru, których wymordowanie zakończyło ciągłość Drugiego Cesarstwa w 2E 430 . Historia Panowanie Remana Mit narodzin Nieznane jest dokładne pochodzenie Remana, podług mitu zrodził się z ducha Alessji, który wstąpił w górę i coloviańskiego króla Hrola, który z tą górą się kochał i to robiąc zginął. Pasterka Sed-Yenna znalazła płaczące dziecko z Chim-el Adabalem na czole i nazwała je Reman czyli „Światło Ludzkości”. Nikt jej nie przeszkodził gdy wchodziła po stopniach Cesarskiego Pałacu i położyła dziecko na tronie skąd przemówił dorosłym głosem „JAM JEST PRZYSZŁOŚCIĄ CYRODIIL”. Mit ten mistycznie legitymizuje pojawiającego się znikąd Remana w oczach cesarskiego społeczeństwa, jako tego który należy do potomków Alessji o smoczej krwi, zdolnym do noszenia Amuletu Królów, sugerując jego rzeczywiste pochodzenie od linii Alessji od strony jednego z jego rodziców, czy był to wspomniany jako ojciec król Hrol czy wspomniana Sed-Yenna, która rzekomo dziecko znalazłaRemanada. Samo pochodzenie od Alessji zostało udowodnione już przez Remana, który badał swe drzewo genealogiczne i dotarł do niej u swych korzeniLegendarne Sancre Tor – Matera Chapel. Inwazja Tsaesci W 2703 akavirczycy zaatakowali całę północne Tamriel, w tym Królestwo Skyrim , które choć potężne i posiadajace potężnych wojowników nie mogli zatrzymać wężoludziPowstanie i upadek Ostrzy. Wtedy to pochodzący z Colovii, młody Reman, zwany „Synem Zachodu” dowodząc sprzymierzonymi armiami Posiadłości Coloviańskich, zdołał przekonać lud Nibenay by dołączyli do niego, formując tak zwaną Armię Remana, i skierowali się by odeprzeć zagrożenie czyhające od północy. Akavirczycy byli odcięci od wschodu, gdy bóg Vivek z Resdayn zawiązał sojusz z lordami Dreughów, efektywnie rozbijając ich na swym terytorium, co znacznie ułatwiło manewry cyrodiilskich siłDialog z Nariną Carvain z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Armia Cyrodiil walczyła z najeźdźcą w każdym z zakątków północy, lecz nie zdołała ich pierwotnie rozbić nigdy nie natrafiając na przywódców. Reman rozpracował, że rozkazy muszą być rozprowadzane z jakiejś tajnej twierdzy w Górach Jerall, ukrytej gdzieś w przepastnej Bladej Przełęczy na północnej granicy Cyrodiil. Lecz gdy tylko armia się zbliżyła do owego miejsca Tsaesci niespodziewanie poddali się, podług samych węży znaleźli oni w Remanie dowódzcę jakiego szukali, słysząc w jego głosie rozbrzmiewajacą smoczą krew. Sama twierdza w bladej przełęczy nie została znaleziona przez ponad półtora tysiąca lat, kiedy to w 3E 433 znaleziono kopię rozkazów Tsaesci doń prowadzącychThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Powstanie Cesarstwa W momencie zwycięstwa Remana dotarły wieści o tym, że elfy z Summerset wzięły sobie za obrazę akt zjednoczenia, który postrzegali za odrodzenie się ludzkiego imperializmu w Cyrodzie. Reman był przyciśnięty i zmuszony by stawić czoło nowemu zagrożeniu, tym samym ustanawiając Drugie Cesarstwo z sobą na jego czele. W tym celu udzielił on pojmanym Tsaesci amnestii, pod warunkiem że staną się jego podwładnymi i częścią jego armii. Sami Tsaesci stworzyli podstawy jednych z najbardziej wykwalifikowanych jednostek wojskowych Drugiego Cesarstwa, Smoczej Straży stanowiącymi prywatną armię Cesarza, których głównym zadaniem była ochrona Remana i jego potomków. Sam Reman przywrócił obrządki i rytuały związane z pozycją Cesarza, w tym rozpalanie Smoczych Ogni i noszenie Amuletu Królów. Akavirscy poddani okazali się być podstawą efektywnej administracji państwa, często będąc obieranych przez Cesarza jego osobistymi Potentatami, oraz przynieśli ze sobą o wiele bardziej zorganizowaną strukturę wojskową, która zapewniła niezwyciężoność armii, od tej pory dzielonej na Legiony. Do nastęnego roku do Cesarstwa zostały wciągnięte zarówno Skyrim jak i Wysoka Skała, z północnym brzegiem kontynentu obstawionym przez Remana dziesiątkami fortec broniącymi przed kolejnym atakiem AkavirczykówLód i chityna – Pletius Spatec. Podbój Valen W 2714, Reman zajął Valen, które od ponad czterech wieków było osłabione po przejściu Thraskiej plagi. Cesarz nie chcąc by kiedykolwiek w przyszłości leśne elfy powstały przeciw okupantowi, podzielił puszczę na regiony i przekazał każdemu z drzewnych tanów z dynastii Camoran władzę nad jednym z nich, rozbijając dotychczasową hierarchię królewską . Wszystkie z obecnie istniejących stacjonarnych miast regionu były wybudowane przez Drugie Cesarstwo, podobnie z kompleksowym systemem dróg, z który jednak wszystkie szybko zarosły gdyż leśne elfy nie potrzebują dróg by poruszać się po swym lesie, a chodzące miasta sprawiają że nawet dla obcych drogi są w większości zbyteczne . Panowanie Kastava Rządy Remana I Cyrodiila trwały do roku 2762, kiedy to zmarł z przyczyn nieznanychTablica na grobie Remana I Cyrodiila z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Zgodnie ze zwyczajami swych alezjańskich przodków wybudował olbrzymi kompleks cmentarny pod ruinami starożytnego Sancre Tor gdzie mieli spocząć on i jego potomkowie. Na tronie zastąpił go Kastav Cyrodiil, nieznanym czy był jego synem czy może też był inaczej z nim spokrewnionyAnnały Smoczej Straży 2800-2819. Uznawany przez potomnych za niekompetentnego władcęReman II: The Limits of Ambition – High King Emeric, Kastav zasłynął jako ciemiężca i okrutnik, ustanawiając przy tym tytuł Ministra KarHouse Tharn of Nibenay – Count Opius Voteporix, szczególnie znany jest ze swych rozkazów pojmania zakładników z Markartu i Hroldanu w 2801, celem gwarantu pozyskania żądanej przez niego liczby poborowych do legionu, aktu odradzanego cesarzowi przez przywódców Smoczej Straży. Tsaesci słusznie obawiali się buntu, który odbył się w Zimowej Twierdzy w roku 2804. Rezydujący w Niebiańskiej Przystani przeciwstawili się cesarskiemu rozkazowi spacyfikowania buntowników, przez co Kastav odciął im linię zaopatrzeniową, lecz wężo-ludzie zdołali porozumieć się z mieszkańcami Pogranicza, niwecząc plany cesarza, które podług arcymistrza Straży łamały zasady Przysięgi Wierności. W 2805 świątynia została oblężona gdy jeden z akavirczyków, niezwiązany ze Smoczą Strażą, przypuścił szturm na Zimową Twierdzę, plądrując miasto. Jednak wszystko się ustało gdy w 2806 Kastav został zdetronizowany przez swego kuzyna Remana II Cyrodiila, który wstąpiwszy na tron rozkazał uwięzić Kastava w Blackrose, gdzie zmarł w 2812, razem ze swym strażnikiem Tsaesci, który po śmierci cesarza popełnił samobójstwoEmperor Kastav's Epitaph – Honor Guard Captain Sadineras-Kor. Panowanie Remana II Złota epoka Po odsunięciu Kastava od władzy, dwunastoletniTablica na grobie Remana II Cyrodiila z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Reman II Cyrodiil, wspierany przez gwardię honorową z Niebiańskiej Przystani, zdołał w 2806 wynegocjować dyplomatyczne porozumienie z Zimową Twierdzą. W 2811 Reman II dowodził armią celem podbicia Argonii i w wielkiej Bitwie o Argonię zdołał rozbić ostatnią zorganizowaną armię Argonian, nie podążył jednak za uciekinierami wgłąb, nieprzyjaznych niemal wszelkiemu życiu, bagien i w roku następnym 2812 ogłosił te tereny nazwą Czarne Mokradła i będącymi jego lennem, jednak w rzeczywistości były prowincją cesarstwa tylko z nazwy , ten sam rok był też pierwszym rokiem, w którym Reman II oficjalnie został koronowany na Cesarza, w końcu osiągając wiek lat osiemnastu. Jednym z jego pierwszych znanych dekretów było przyzwolenie Niebiańskiej Przystani na budowę Ściany Alduina, którą osobiście ujrzał ukończoną w 2818 i poświecił ją swą krwawą pieczęcią. Był podziwiany przez wzgląd na swój geniusz dyplomatyczny, w którym aktywnie nie zwalczał zwyczajów panujących w danych terytoriach, a pozwalał im ciągnąć swą tradycję. Przy okazji pozwolił Cesarstwu kwitnąć, skupiając się na gospodarce wewnętrznej i handlu z innymi państwami. Podbijał przy okazji kolejne terytoria, lecz skupiając się na tym by ludzie chcieli dołączyć do jego cesarstwa. By zrozumieć lud Tamriel zaciągnął u każdej ze swych prowincji doradców, którzy mieli mu przekazywać co działało by na ich obopólną korzyść. Ewentualnie podbił całe Tamriel, włącznie z Królestwem Hammerfell i Konfederacją Elsweyr, z braku chęci wchodzenia z tak potężnym tworem państwowym w konflikt, Aldmerskie Dominium poddało się cesarzowi zanim ten zdołał wyciągnąć przeciw nim jakiekolwiek środki. Prawdopodobnie na ten ostatni okres pokoju dynastii Cyrodiilów przypadają kosmiczne podboje Drugiego Cesarstwa, inspirowani dawnymi wędrówkami Aldmerów do Aetheriusa na Słonecznych Ptakach, Mananauci, ciągnąc dalej poza Aurbis, chcąc jak Merowie przed nimi dotrzeć do nieśmiertelnych krain. Spotkali jednak tę samą przeszkodę jaką były rosnące z każdym ruchem ku nieskończoności nakłady Magicki potrzebne na dotarcie do Aetheriusa . Ostateczne rozwiązanie kwesti Argonii Po wydarzeniach roku 2811 Czarne Mokradła były terenem nieznanym, choć oficjalnie inkorporowanym do Cesarstwa. Będąc pewien szybkiego awansu na rozgromionym terytorium młody bo 25-letni świeżo upieczony generał Bucco, wziął sobie pod nadzór, stacjonujący w tej dzikiej prowincji Czwarty LegionThe Blackwater War, Volume 1 – Valenca Arvina. Jednak nawet lekko głębsze regiony Mokradeł były męczarnią dla ludzi, którzy nie wytrzymywali wilgoci ani żaru, walcząc na nierównym terenie zlani potem w rdzewiejącej zbroi, prawie zawsze przegrywali spotykając oddziały Argonian. Wiele cesarskich oddziałów gubiło się, by nigdy nie być odnalezionymi, a wśród ostałych żołnierzy zaczęły szerzyć się demoralizujące plotki o olbrzymich potworach i zezwierzęconych ArgonianachThe Blackwater War, Volume 2 – Valenca Arvina. Widząc rychłą porażkę bez posiłków, Bucco zdecydował się rozpocząć budowę Drogi Remana, później nazwaną Bagienną, choć nikt nie wiedział dokąd droga prowadzi teoretycznie była ona posunięciem korzystnym, biorąc pod uwagę spore problemy z komunikacją i zaopatrzeniem, jednak Argonianie skrupulatnie atakowali nieuzbrojonych podczas budowy żołnierzy, tak że Droga osiągnęła tylko połowę swej długości nigdy nie sięgając frontuThe Blackwater War, Volume 3 – Valenca Arvina. W 2820 Czwarty Legion Bucco, był niemal całkowicie wybity, tak że niemalże doszło do buntu, zażegnanego gdy generał zarządził odwrót do Cyrodiil. Wracając liczący w tym momencie jedynie 350 żołnierzy legion zatrzymał się koło piramidy Xi-tsei, gdzie tajemniczo zniknął. Najprawdopodobniej zostali wszyscy zabici spotykając potężniejszą jednostkę Argonian, jak udowadniają badania archeologiczne, jednak mimo znalezienia setek ciał, ponad sto ze szczątków legionistów nie zostało znalezionychThe Blackwater War, Volume 4 – Valenca Arvina. W odpowiedzi na tę klęskę, którą Rada Starszych uznała za obrazę dla Cesarstwa, utworzyli oni na nowo Czwarty Legioni rozpoczęli drugą kampanię Wojny Czarnowody pod dowódzctwem generała Regulusa Sardecusa. Bardziej doświadczony od poległego Bucco, generał zdołał koło 2823 odzyskać stracone terytoria, co było przypisywane jego zaradnością i kreatywnością na linii walki. Sardecus zakazał noszenia metalowych zbroi, zamiast tego pozwalając żołnierzom jedynie nosić swoje przeszywanice. W wyniku rekonesansu wybadał obserwując Argonian, które z roślin i zwierząt nadają się do spożycia, pozwalając swym żołnierzom na przetrwanie w tym środowisku bez komunikacji z Cyrodiil oraz rozporządził porządek, w którym nawet najbardziej rozbity garnizon miałby wyznaczonego dowódcę, pozwalając odizolowanym jednostkom na powrót do legionu. Najważneijszym z jego osiągnięć było zwerbowanie niezwiązanych z wrogą armią, Argonian, których Bucco uważał za zwierzęta, którym nie można zaufaćThe Blackwater War, Volume 5 – Valenca Arvina. Regulus Sardecus był przekonany że to bagno jest wrogiem Legionu, a nie Argonianie, tym samym uznał że by zdobyć Czarne Mokradła trzeba je wpierw zniszczyć. W efekcie wczesną Deszczową Dłonią 2828 doszło do tzw. Wielkiego Spalenia, kiedy to rozkazano podpalić bagno koło Stormhold. Nikt nie wiedział, że bagna są połączone, a w ciągu miesiąca doszły legion słuchy o tym że ognie losowo wybuchały od Gideonu do Soulrest, sprawiając że cały region stanął w ogniu. Rozporządzono odwrót, gdy lasy i zwierzęta stanęły w płomieniach, a atmosfera wypełniona toksycznymi wyziewami stała się toksyczna nawet dla samych Argonian. Sam Regulus nie wrócił do Cyrodiil, ponoć oddając swą duszę w wyniku choroby, lecz historycy uznają, że mógł za tym kryć się odwet lasu wymierzony przez CienistołuskichThe Blackwater War, Volume 6 – Valenca Arvina. Następna, trzecia kampania dowodzona przez generał Lucinię Falco, bezlitosną i bezceromonialną, która wiedziała że Argonii nie da się zdobyć na jedynym froncie, wprawiona jako uczestniczka Bitwy o Argonię. Wymogła na Radzie by pozwoliła jej zwerbować miejscowych piratów i współpracować z Diamentową Marynarką, czym zdołała podbić południowo-wschodnie bagna, a nawet część środka prowincji. Zakładając swą bazę wypadową w Gideonie, rozbiła legion na setki niezależnych jednostek, atakujących różne strategicznie położone miejsca prowincji, zdobywając cały zachód i wkraczając do jej centrum. Lecz wielkość jednostek uniemożliwiała ostateczne zajmowanie zdobycznych terenów, tak że wojna zmieniła się w wojnę partyzancką, obie strony zmuszone były używać amoralnych i przerażających strategii celem zastraszenia i zniszczenia ducha wroga. Między Argonianami wybuchły wojny plemienne. Nagle w 2836 wojny ustały, a Argonianie jakby wytrąceni z transu wrócili do swych codziennych zajęć, niepomni walki. Falco szybko bo 2837 wykorzystała dziwną sytuację by ostatecznie wcielić Czarne Mokradła do Cesarstwa. Nieznane są powody dla których tak nagle i niespodziewanie zakończyła się wojna, choć podejrzewa się wolę drzew i ich kultThe Blackwater War, Volume 7 – Valenca Arvina. Początek konfliktu z Resdayn Po zdobyciu władzy nad Czarnymi Mokradłami, Reman II począł kierować swe ruchy w kierunku granic z Resdayn i po latach zmniejszania się wzajemnego zaufania rozpoczął w 2840 wojnę później nazwaną wojną 80-letnią . Wojna rozbiła wszelkie pozory wzajemnej przyjaźni między państwami, oraz kosztowała Remana II Cyrodiila życie w 2851, gdy zginął w jednej z bitew tej wojny. Zarówno on i jego następcy, celem zdobycia tego ostatniego ze skrawków niepodbitego Tamriel, powoli obracali zdobycze jego Złotej Epoki wniwecz. Panowanie Brazollusa Dora Rządy następcy Remana II, Brazollusa Dora Cyrodiila, są obecnie owiane tajemnicą, wiadomo że podobnie jak i jego poprzednik wsławił się walecznością w wojnie z Dunmerami2920, Pierwszy Siew – Carlovac Townway, ale podobnie jak i w przypadku Remana II nie udało mu się zakończyć tego konfliktu, umierając w 2877Tablica na grobie Remana III Cyrodiila z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Panowanie Remana III Intrygi wokół Cesarza Następcą Brazollusa Dora był Reman III Cyrodiil, wciąż kontynuujący wojnę z mrocznymi elfami. Pod koniec swojego życia popadł w paranoję, oskarżając niemal wszystkich o spiski i szpiegostwa, wierząc tylko sobie, swojej kochance Rijje i swojemu synowi Juilekowi2920, Wschodzące Słońce – Carlovac Townway oraz swemu potentatowi Versidue-Shaie. W 29132920, Gwiazda Poranna – Carlovac Townway nie mogąc jej stracić przez wzgląd na jej koneksje w Colovii2920, Ostatni Siew – Carlovac Townway, uwięził swoją żonę, cesarzową Tavię, w wieży zamku koło Gideonu za zdradę z roku 2899, a w 2920 stracił swą kochankę2920, Domowe Ognisko – Carlovac Townway za domniemane usiłowanie zabójstwa jego osoby2920, Drugi Siew – Carlovac Townway. Schyłek wojny 80-letniej Jego akavirski potentat mądrze odradzał mu bezpośrednie uczestnictwo w walce, zamiast tego śląc swych khajiickich i argoniańskich lenników, chętnych pomsty na od wieków niewolących ich lud elfach z Morrowind, przeprowadzając atak w Pierwsze Siewy od granicy Cyrodiil i Morrowind przy korycie rzeki Pryai, które spodziewający się ataku Vivek rozkazał zatamować utrudniając przeprawę wojskom Cyrodu, tym samym pozbywając się drzew ułatwiając widoczność swoim łucznikom. Wojsko Remana wpadło w te sidła, wybici niemalże całkowicie, gdy elfy podpaliły tamę i zatopiły niemal wszystkich żołnierzy brodzących w błocie, Reman podług relacji oskarżał za tę porażkę wszędobylskich szpiegów. Następne podejście było w Śródrocze na Ald Marak, bliźniacze miasto do Ald Iuval, pod którym to Vivek stacjonował oczekując ataku, nie spodziewając się podejścia na Ald Marak od strony jeziora Coronati, jako że armia cesarska na nich krocząca nie posiadała łodzi. Niecierpliwie oczekując ataku, nie zauważył gdy krasnoludzkie i daedryczne machiny oblężnicze wyszły z morza, prowadzone przez armię wspieraną mistyków, którzy sprawili że wszyscy żołnierze mogli oddychać wodą na tę przeprawę2920, Śródrocze – Carlovac Townway. W Pełnię Słońca trzymany w szachu bóg przystał na warunki pokoju2920, Pełnia Słońca – Carlovac Townway zaproponowane przez księcia Juileka i Saviriena-Choraka miesiąc wcześniej, pozwalające Cyrodiil zabrać ziemie okalające Ald Umbeil, Tel Aruhn, Ald Lambasi i Tel Mothrivra, w zamian pozwalając na ekspansję Morrowind wgłąbtych części Argonii, które nie były Cesarstwu potrzebne. Gdy jednak książę wracał do Cyrodiil, cesarska armia złamała zasady pertraktacji szturmując, położoną w głębi Morrowind, Czarną Bramę, tym samym zrywając pokój. Juilek ponownie wybrał się by pertraktować pokój do Ald Lambasi, lecz podług podań spotkał się z Trójcą i księciem Twierdzy Smutku, Indorilem Brindisi Doromem, w małej wsi Fervinthil będącej po drodze do miejsca spotkania i dokonał tam Ostatnich Siewów ponownego podpisania traktatu pokojowego. Niestety Juilek został zabity w drodze do matki, która wysłała list do Ald Umbeil myśląc, że trafi w ręce nieobecnego cesarza, tym samym myśląc że prowadzi swego męża w zastawioną pułapkę, wystawiła zamachowcom swego syna, na czego wieść popełniła samobójstwo skacząc z okna swej wieży, a Cesarz jedynie zaczął obawiać się bardziej o własne życieDomowe Ognisko 2920 – Carlovac Townway. Pertraktacje ponownie się wszczęły w Pierwsze Mrozy2920, Pierwsze Mrozy – Carlovac Townway jako że traktat zaginął wraz z księciem. Cesarz spotkał się Zachodzącego Słońca z Vivekiem w Bedrum, lecz odwlekł podpisanie traktatu na następny miesiąc w Cesarskim Mieście razem z całą Trójcą, lecz dwójka z nich, Almalexia i Sotha Sil, ponieśli ciężkie rany w walce z Mehrunesem Dagonem, przyzwanym do Twierdzy Smutku2920, Zachodzące Słońce – Carlovac Townway. Koniec dynastii Cyrodiilów W Gwiazdę Wieczorną, Cesarz Reman III Cyrodiil został zamordowany przez Cordę, siostrę skazanej przez niego na śmierć Rijjy, którą wcześniej wziął sobie za następną kochankę. Versidue-Shaie przyjął Viveka, próbując honorować traktat pokojowy i ogłosił że reszta rodu Cyrodiilów nie jest uznana przez szlachtę za godną dziedziczenia tronu, dlatego więc od tej pory on będzie sprawował funkcję władcy, nie biorąc jednak tytułu cesarza. Moment przerwania linii smoczej krwii, zastąpioną potentatem akavirczyków został ogłoszony, przez Versidue-Shaie, by uhonorować zakończenie tej linii, za ostatni Pierwszej Ery w roku 29202920, Gwiazda Wieczorna – Carlovac Townway. Powieściopisarz historyczny Carlovac Townway, sugeruje w swym, pełnym błędów historycznych, dziele, dotyczącym wydarzeń tego roku, że potentat był jedną ze stron spisku, nie da się tego potwierdzić ani zanegować. Akavirscy potentaci Panowanie Versidue-Shaie Wraz z wzniesieniem tytułu Potentata do wagi władcy Cesarstwa oraz upadku dynastii cesarskiej, Versidue -Shaie, musiał, w ustanowionym przezeń pierwszym rokiem Drugiej Ery, rozpocząć swoje panowanie poprzez ponowne zebranie Smoczej Straży, która na dowód wierności cesarzowi rozpadła się, gdy Tsaesci stwierdzili, że zawiedli tron Cesarstwa. Nowa, stworzona przez Potentata, Smocza Straż, przestała być jednak prywatną armią głowy państwa, a bardziej siatką szpiegów i cieniem dawnej organizacjiLegacy of the Dragonguard – Kiasa-Veda. Wprowadził również serię więzień, z najsłynniejszym położonym w ostępach Czarnych Mokradeł, Blackrose. W 2E 283, Cesarstwo stanęło na skraju rozpadu, gdy wasalne królestwa, prowincje Cesarstwa, wymawiały walnie posłuszeństwo Potentatowi, odmawiając płacenia podatków, a nawet nękając cesarskie garnizony podjazdami. Gdy padła forteca w Gwieździe Zarannej, władca zwołał Radę Cesarstwa, później zwaną Radą Bardmont, od miasteczka na południe od Gwiazdy Zarannej, gdzie się zebrała. Potentat ogłosił wówczas powszechny stan wojenny, nakazując książętom Tamriel rozwiązać swe armie, lub liczyć się z konsekwencjami. Walki trwały przez następne 37 lat do 2E 320, będąc jednym z najkrwawszych okresów Drugiego Cesarstwa, a na jej wydatki Versidue-Shaie musiał opróżnić cesarski skarbiec niemal do cna. Zmagania skończyły się gdy ostatnią siłą wojskową w Tamirel była armia Potentata, lecz podporządkowanie sobie niesfornych wasali, skończyło się również w ich bankructwie, tak że pogrążone w biedzie państwo, nie mogło płacić podatków, o które zmagania się rozpoczęłyHistoria Gildii Wojowników. W tym samym roku celem zapobieżenia upadku Cesarstwa, do Potentata zwrócił się jego krewniak Dinieras-Ves, który zaproponował mu stworzenie organizacji najemnych wojowników, zaprowadzających porządek w Tamriel za opłatę, w miejsce nieopłacanych strażników. Syffim czyli „Żołnierze” byłi początkowo skomponowani tylko i wyłącznie z Tasaesci, lecz później, z braku wystarczającej populacji wojowników wężo-ludzi na cały kontynent, pozwolono dołączać doń Nordom, by w końcu wpuszczać doń zastępy poszukujące bogactwa w oddaniu swych usług najemniczych za tak poszukiwany pieniądz. Sukces Syffim, od teraz nazywanego Gildią Wojowników, spowodował reakcję u społeczeństwa, które żądało ustanowienia nowych gildii. Celem uratowania tym sposobem ekonomii, Potentat podpisał w 2E 321 Ustawę o Gildiach, przyzwalając na powstanie gildii Kamieniarzy, Mechaników, Prostytutkek, Skrybów, Architektów, Piwowarów, Tkaczy, Kupców Winnych, Szczurołapów, Kuśnierzy, Kucharzy, Astrologów, Uzdrowicieli, Krawców, Ministreli i Prawników, a także oficjalnie akceptując z dawna występującą na granicy prawa Gildię Magów. Obecność tych gildii, wspieranych przez Cesarstwo, pozwoliło gospodarce ponownie rozkwitnąć. Choć zdołał ocalić Cesarstwo od upadłości finansowej, Versidue-Shaie został zamordowany w roku 2E 324 przez Morag Tong, w jego pałacu w królestwie Senchal. Pyszni skrytobójcy zapisali krwią Potentata na ścianach pałacu „MORAG TONG” sprowadzając na siebie gniew całej arystokracji cesarskiej, sprawiając że w tym samym roku organizacja została zdelegalizowana w Cesarstwie, czyniąc najwyższym z priorytetów pośród królestw usłuchanie rozkazu wytrzebienia pozostałości po owych zabójcachBracia Mroku – Pellarne AssiOgień i Ciemność: Bractwa Śmierci – Ynir Gorming. Panowanie Savirien-Choraka Następca Veridue-Shaie był jego syn Savirien-Chorak, który w roku wstąpienia na stanowisko Potentata, przywrócił przyzwolenie królestwom wasalnym na posiadanie własnych armii, wbrew centralizujących władzę działaniom swego ojca. Był on pierwszym z władców Cesarstwa, który przyzwolił orkom na posiadanie obywatelstwa cesarskiego oraz jako jedyny utworzył cesarską prowincję Orsinium, której uznanie równych praw trwało tylko do końca jego panowania . Mimo nadawania tych licznych przywilejów, podobnie jak ojciec, został on zamordowany przez zabójców Morag Tong, którzy zabili również wszystkich jego ostałych dziedziców, kończąc linię akavirskich Potentatów w 2E 430, tym samym rozwiązując Drugie Cesarstwo i rozpoczynając okres Bezkrólewia. Władcy Dynastia Cyrodiil Akavirski Potentat Przypisy Kategoria:Lore: Państwa